General Survival
First Minutes of GRAV Gameplay 'First Time Spawning Into GRAV' If you have GRAV installed, select "JOIN GAME" and then "CONNECT" from the menu list to join a server. There are official test servers which are designated as such. You will first spawn into this GRAV world with Player Level (LVL) 0 with other players possibly in close proximity. Right away you will want to determine what level that particular AREA of the world is at. If it is much higher than your LVL 0 then you will want to move out and explore to try and find an area similar to yours or slightly above like LVL 1-3. 'Kill Enemies' Using your default Melee weapon you can begin killing enemies. Later on you will be able to upgrade your Melee Weapon as well as unlock, build and upgrade other future weapons and tools. Tip: Glowing enemies have a high chance of dropping good loot. 'Gather Resources!' You will want to start using your MultiTool to mine elements in the world. Things like wood from trees, fossils, ore, gems, etc. will be needed. Then you can build Camp Fires, Farms and other objects to help you explore, fight and survive. Some elements are more common outside while others are more common in GRAV dungeons (caves, towers, etc). 'Team Up!...Or Not!' When you meet other players in game you will have to make a choice. You can become their teammate, their enemy or just pass each other and go your separate ways. Everyone will see each other with an “'UNFRIENDLY'” tag under their names. Creating teams has advantages all around and in order to create one you must create and share a secret code. To do that you need to enter a “console command”. Here is how: So say you want to use “406” (as an example) as your team code. You can contact your friend(s) any way you wish to share that code. Email them, txt them on your phone or instant messenger. In game you can also get up close to each other and use VOIP chat (V) to tell each other what the code is. To currently activate that code in game you must open the console (using the ~ or TAB keys) and you then type the following: clientsetfofcode 406 Now you will be in team 406 and it will show in the upper right side of your screen, the UNFRIENDLY tag will disappear and you will be able to use each other’s items. 'When You Get Injured' You are going to take some hits. If you do you can build a Camp Fire (needs Wood) and then Dance (X) around it to heal while listening to some music. More people who dance…the faster you heal. You can also use Health Stims (H) which will either be dropped by enemies you kill, pop out of Loot Crates you may find or they can be crafted using the Science Station (requires a blueprint and materials). Your health will also slowly regenerate over time. (Food will be consumed.) 'When You Die' When you die you drop your backpack of supplies (some also refer to it as your "soul"). Your own backpack will be gold, whereas other players backpacks will be silver. You will respawn back to your original location or at your last Uplink location (explained in next section). Once you spawn back in you will want to locate your dropped backpack that fell and retrieve it (get up close and hit “E”) if you want what is in it. Others have the ability to retrieve it after 15 minutes. So if you want it bad then you have to act quickly! Create an Uplink If you want to create a new spawn location you can create an “Uplink” (requires resources) from your build menu (B). Upon creating the Uplink you will be automatically bound to it. Now when you die or exit the game you will automatically spawn near the Uplink when you come return. Your Friendly Allies can also bind (requires resources) to your Uplink. You, Enemies and Unfriendly players can also destroy your Uplink. If they do you will then spawn at the original location you first started at when coming in at LVL 0. 'Additional Console Commands' Since this is still pre-early access there are some menu items that are not yet implemented. You can access some of those features by typing commands in the console (hit ~ or TAB on your keyboard to bring up or hide the console). To change your mouse sensitivity type "setsensitivity X". X being a number like 0-10 to set your mouse to an appropriate sensitivity. WELCOME!! To change resolution you type "setres". So if you would like your resolution to be 1920x1080 you would type the following: setres 1920x1080 To go full screen or windowed you hit F11 To QUIT the game just type the following in console: quit To change your field of view, type FOV (amount) - Maximum of 170. I recommend 110, it gives you more to see without getting too stretched. To change your colors type setplayerprimarycolor and then the number of the color values separated by a space (R G B A). Example, to be pure Blue: setplayerprimarycolor 0 0 155 0 'Have Fun!!!!!!!!' You are now on your way to having a great time in the many worlds of GRAV. There are a LOT more features that you will find in game. Explore the Planets and Dungeons. Mine, Craft, Build, Upgrade, Defend and Dominate! Have Fun! Les premières minutes de jeu sur GRAV ! Lorsque vous arrivez pour la première fois en jeu Lorsque le jeu est installé, pour rejoindre un serveur, vous devez cliquer sur "join game" puis "connect". Il est conseillé de rejoindre un serveur français si vous êtes français afin de pouvoir jouer en équipe et dialoguer aisément avec les autres joueurs. Dans la liste des serveurs vous pouvez voir, de par leur nom, des serveurs test. Lorsque vous arriverez sur la map, vous serez LVL0, faites donc bien attention au lvl des monstres autour de vous, il est conseillé de vous attaquer à des ennemis du lvl 1 à 3. Tuer des monstres Pour ce début, vous n'aurez qu'un couteau afin de vous défendre. Au cours du jeu, vous débloquerez de nouvelles armes par le biais de "Blueprint", soit des plans d'objets qui servent à déverrouiller leur craft. Une fois morts, les monstres peuvent lâcher des loots intéressants, faites attention ! Le jeu en équipe Dans GRAV, vous pouvez soit la jouer loup solitaire, soit faire équipe avec d'autres personnes. Jouer en équipe vous facilitera grandement le jeu, ne vous en faites pas, l'exp est partagée quand vous êtes plusieurs ! Les personnes ne faisant pas partie de votre team ont "UNFRIENDLY" d'écrit en dessous de leur pseudo. Vous pouvez également parler à votre équipe directement en jeu via un chat écrit (Y), seules les personnes présentes dans votre groupe verront les messages et pourront y répondre. Comment créer un groupe ? rien de plus simple ! Vous devez ouvrir l'invite de commande (touche TAB) puis écrire: clientsetfofcode *numéro au hasard* A la place de "*numéro au hasard*" vous devrez écrire un chiffre qui sera alors l'identifiant de votre groupe. Par exemple je veux que mon groupe ai l'ID "42" alors j'écrirai: clientsetfofcode 42 Pour rejoindre votre équipe, les joueurs auront simplement à écrire cette commande ! Quand vous êtes blessés... Il y a plusieurs façons de se soigner, la première et la plus simple est d'attendre. Lorsque votre barre de nourriture est bien remplie, votre santé se régénèrera petit à petit et toute seule, mais il vous faudra être patient. Le second moyen est de faire un feu et danser '(touche X) au rythme de la musique. Pour il y aura de personnes autour du feu pour danser, plus votre vie se régénèrera vite. La 3ème façon est d'utiliser des '''Health Stims '(touche H) qu'on pourrait traduire par "potion de vie". Lorsque vous prenez l'une de ces potion, votre vie se régénèrera presque instantanément mais vous aurez un léger cooldown (délais avant de pouvoir utiliser à nouveau une potion). Comment se procurer des potions ? il y a 2 possibilités: la première étant de les loots sur les monstres ou les sites de crash (caisses rouges), soit trouver le plan adéquat pour pouvoir les crafter via une "Science station". '''Si vous mourrez Quand vous réapparaissez, vous êtes téléporté à votre "UpLink" (voir la suite). Vous devrez alors courir jusqu'à l'endroit où vous êtes mort afin de trouver une boule de lumière renfermant votre équipement. Pour récupérer votre équipement, il vous suffira de vous présenter au niveau de la boule puis appuyer sur la touche "E". Attention, vous avez 1H pour récupérer votre équipement, ce délai dépassé, n'importe qui pourra le récupérer à votre place ! Créez un UpLink Vous avez trouvé un endroit plutôt sympa avec pas mal de ressources, quelques instances et des mobs de bon lvl ? placez votre Uplink. Allez dans votre inventaire de Crafting (B) puis choisissez l'Uplink. Ça aura pour effet de vous y téléporter à votre mort ou à votre prochaine connexion ! Il est conseillé de mettre votre Uplink en "private". Un ennemi ou un monstre peut détruire votre Uplink, faites attention ! Quelques commandes de la console Pour accéder à la console vous devez appuyer sur la touche TAB 'de votre clavier. -Pour changer la sensibilité de votre curseur, utilisez la commande "'setsensitivity X". X étant un chiffre compris entre 1 et 10. -Pour changer la résolution de votre écran, c'est la commande "setres" suivie de la résolution souhaitée. Par exemple "setres 1920x1080" -Vous pouvez quitter le jeu avec la commande "quit" -Pour changer votre champ de vision, utilisez la commande "FOV" suivie d'un nombre. Le maximum étant 170 et la valeur recommandée 110. -Vous pouvez changer la couleur de votre personnage avec la commande "setplayerprimarycolor" suivie du code RGB de la couleur souhaitée. Certaines couleurs ne fonctionnent pas. Par exemple si je veux ma tenue en bleu je vais écrire "setplayerprimarycolor 0 0 155 0" Vous pouvez retrouver d'autres commandes en cliquant ici. Bon jeu à toutes et à tous sur GRAV !